Tempation of Love
by devilojoshi
Summary: Naruto dan Sasuke dari jepang harus di utus untuk melakukan sebuah join dengan perusahan Phantom Co di Inggris. Mereka bahkan di kejutkan dengan adanya iblis di dunia. Sebastian tertarik dengan jiwa suci Naruto! Sasuke dan Ciel bekerja sama untuk membuat Naruto tidak terikat perjanjian dengan Sebastian! SasuNaru, SebasCiel slight SebasNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Fandom : Naruto and Kuroshitsuji**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Tosobo**

**Pairing : SasuNaru—SebasCiel slight SebasNaru**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Fantasi**

**Rated: T , T+, M**

**Warning : Typos, OOC, Sebastian tetap jadi demon, Yaoi, Alur Kecepatan, Crossover pertama jadi mohon maklum, Bahasa masih acak-acakan, Dll**

Summary: Naruto dan Sasuke dari jepang harus di utus untuk melakukan sebuah join dengan perusahan Phantom Co di Inggris. Mereka bahkan di kejutkan dengan adanya iblis di dunia. Sebastian tertarik dengan jiwa suci Naruto! Semua itu ternyata juga di bumbui sebuah kisah cinta merepotkan. Sasuke dan Ciel bekerja sama untuk membuat Naruto tidak terikat perjanjian dengan Sebastian!

"**Dont't Like, Don't Read"**

.

.

'**Tempation of love'**

**.**

Dua orang pemuda yang kira-kira berumur 19 dan 24 tahun sedang terduduk berhadapan. Pemuda dengan umur lebih tua terlihat sedang serius membaca sebuah berkas dengan tulisan jumlah uang—yang banyak—yang kita sebut dengan laporan. Pemuda itu bercirikan kulit putih yang terbungkus dengan jas hitam dan kemeja biru dengan dasi hitam sangat rapih. Rambut hitam kebiruan yang terlihat sedikit... aneh. Sepasang mata onix yang sedang terfokus dengan sederetan kalimat dan angka. Dan wajahnya yang bisa—atau sebut saja sangat—tampan.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Depannya terlihat pemuda yang jauh—sangat berbeda darinya. Pemuda yang sedang menuliskan sesuatu di sebuah kertas dan sesekali menggerakan jari-jarinya yang lincah di keyboard laptop di depannya. Pemuda yang berusia 19 tahun ini bercirikan kulit tan halus yang terbungkus kemeja orange dengan balutan jas hitam dan dasi berwarna merah. Pemuda dengan rambut pirang halus. Mata biru shappire yang sangat indah bagai langit siang yang cerah tanpa awan. Pemuda ini tidak bisa di bilang tampan karena wajahnya lebih cenderung kepada... manis.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Mereka berdua sedang mengerjakan sebuah proyek yang di berikan kedua orang tua mereka. selama 4 tahun ini mereka telah resmi menjalin sebuah 'hubungan' yang lumayan serius. Bahkan orang tua mereka juga tak menolak ataupun menentang. Orang tua kedua belah pihak malah cenderung mendukung, meskipun 'hubungan' ini bukanlah hubungan yang wajar karena gender mereka yang sama—laki-laki.

Tapi semuanya berjalan dengan lancar sampai saat ini. Ada beberapa orang yang mencoba menghancurkan hubungan mereka tapi semua itu tak bisa membuat mereka berpisah. Mereka bisa melalui semuanya dengan baik. Walau terkadang mereka juga bertengkar karena suatu hal tapi hal itu tak membuat hubungan mereka kandas di tengah jalan. Hubungan mereka masih mengalir bagikan air yang tenang.

Sasuke melihat kekasihnya yang sepertinya sedang serius dengan laporannya untuk orang tua mereka. kekasihnya itu memang masih muda tapi kemampuannya dalam menjalankan tugas dan semua urusan sangat 'lah hebat. Walau dia masih suka memanggil kekasihnya itu dengan sebutan 'Dobe' tapi sebenarnya kekasihnya ini sangat pintar. Mungkin panggilan 'Dobe' itu adalah panggilan sayang pada Naruto.

"Dobe." Panggil Sasuka pada Naruto yang tetap saja mengerjakan laporannya tanpa mengidahkan panggilan dari Sasuke. Dahi Sasuke sedikit berkedut diperlakukan oleh pasangannya itu. "Dobe." Panggil Sasuke sekali lagi. Mungkin karena suaranya yang naik beberapa oktaf membuat Naruto akhirnya menengokkan kepalanya untuk melihat Sasuke yang terlihat sudah sedikit tersinggung karena di acuhkan.

"Ada apa, Teme?" Tanya Naruto sambil melihat kembali pada laporannya dan mengerjakannya kembali. Dia tak tau kalau kekasihnya itu sudah di ujung tanduk karena sikapnya.

Naruto memang orang yang hiperaktif tapi jika sudah di beri tugas maka tak akan melakukan apa pun kecuali mengerjakannya dengan tekun. Tapi sesudah semua itu selesai Naruto akan kembali pada pribadi yang hangat dan hiperaktif. Sasuke tau itu, tapi sekarang dia sedang ingin bicara dan bermesraan dengan Dobenya itu.

Mungkin Naruto juga sama. Ingin bermesraan dengan Teme-nya tapi semua laporan ini harus selesai pukul 4 nanti sebelum mereka di beri tugas lagi oleh ayahnya.

"Tak bisakah kau berhenti dulu? Aku ingin bicara denganmu." Kata Sasuke pada Naruto yang sedang mengetik. Tapi sedetik kemudian Naruto menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap Sasuke bingung. 'Tak biasanya Teme menggangguku saat sedang mengerjakan laporan?' Pikir Naruto menatap mata Sasuke—seperti sedang mencari jawaban.

"Aku ingin tanya, apa hubunganmu dengan Shikamaru?" Tanya Sasuke membuat Naruto membulatkan matanya.

Oh Kami-sama, seharusnya Naruto tau ini yang akan di tanyakan Sasuke.

Beberapa hari kemarin Sasuke melihat Naruto sedang berbincang dengan gembira bersama Shikamaru—teman high school mereka. Sepertinya semenjak itu Sasuke selalu menanyakan tentang hubungannya dengan Shikamaru. Dan Naruto akan selalu menjawab...

"Aku tak ada hubungan apa-apa, Teme. Kami hanya bertemu tak sengaja dan berbincang sedikit tentang masa lalu saat kita masih high school." Jawab Naruto. Sepertinya Sasuke tak puas dengan jawaban Naruto. terlihat dari alisnya yang tegas sedikit terangkat. "Aku berani bersumpah, 'Suke." Kata Naruto akhirnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas lalu bergumam "Hn." Itu artinya semuanya sudah selesai dan tak ada lagi yang perlu di bicarakan.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian Sasuke dan Naruto sudah saling selesai mengerjakan laporan mereka. segera berdiri dan berjalan bersama untuk menemui direktur utama—Minato—ayah Naruto.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk." Sahut suara dari dalam. Sasuke dan Naruto masuk bersamaan. Di ruangan itu ada seorang laki-laki lanjut usia dengan rambut pirang mirip Naruto sedang melihat mereka berdua. Minato mengisaratkan pada mereka untuk mendekat dan duduk.

"Ini laporang untuk proyek di Kiri." Kata Naruto menyerahkan laporang Sasuke dan dirinya.

Melihat sebentar hasil kerja anaknya dan—calon menantunya. Setelah sudah di baca semua Minato menganggukkan kepala arti puas dengan hasil kerja Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Aku ada proyek yang harus di tangani kalian." Kata Minato pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Proyek apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Proyek untuk membuat produk baru. Perusahaan kita adalah perusahan farmasi dan kita harus bisa membuat produk baru dengan perusahaan terkenal di Inggris. Dengan itu semua perusahaan kita bisa berkembang lebih besar lagi." Jelas Minato. Naruto mengangguk tanda mengerti, Sasuke hanya diam menanggapinya.

"Kalian pergilah ke Inggris dan dapatkan tender itu dari Phantom Co." Perintah Minato.

"Kenapa harus kami?" Tanya Sasuke dingin. Bagaimana pun tadinya sesudah laporan dari proyek sebelumnya selesai Sasuke ingin dia dan Naruto berlibur berdua. Tapi bukannya berlibur mereka malah harus melakukan join dengan perusahaan lain di Inggris.

"Karena aku yakin, hanya kalian yang bisa melakukannya." Jawab Minato.

"Iya, tou-san. Serahkan saja pada kami." Kata Naruto pada Minato. Mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke lalu berbisik. "Kita bisa sambil berlibur di sana, Teme." Bisik Naruto sambil membujuk Sasuke.

"Hn." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Kalau begitu, besok kalian berangkatlah ke Inggris."

"Hai."

"Hn."

.

...

.

Di sebuah kediaman megah dengan semua barang mewah memenuhi rum—ah tidak, lebih pantas di sebut sebagai mansion. Mansion itu sudah sepi dari beberapa jam lalu. Di malam hari masih ada seorang anak kecil dengan umur kira-kira 13 tahun sedang membaca setiap surat yang masuk saru persatu.

Anak kecil dengan rambut kelabu itu dengan serius membacanya. Terkadang dahinya berkerut saat membaca salah satu surat di tangannya itu.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk." Ucap anak itu.

Tak selang beberapa detik masuklah sosok laki-laki dengan membawa nampan. Laki-laki berambut hitam, mata crimson—indah dan tajam, kulit putih pucat terbungkus tuxedo hitam dengan kemeja putih di dalamnya di perlengkap dengan dasi hitam. Wajahnya yang tampan tersenyum membuat sosok itu semakin perfect dan—sedikit mengerikan disaat bersamaan.

Sebastian michaelis.

Sebastian berjalan dengan perlahan kehadapan anak itu. Anak yang sebentar lagi jiwanya akan menjadi milik Sebastian. Jiwa murni tapi memiliki banyak dendam di dalamnya, jiwa yang akan terasa sangat manis saat di santapnya, jiwa yang tak akan bisa berengkarnasi karena perbuatannya itu. Jiwa seorang Ciel phantomhive.

Ciel berambuat kelabu, mata biru sedalam lautan—yang menyorotkan banyak dendam di dalamnya. Ciel melihat Sebastian yang hanya diam saja sambil melihat ke arahnya. Memandang tajam Sebastian, Ciel bertanya,"Ada apa?"

"Saya baru mendapat kabar, bahwa ada perusahaan dari Jepang yang akan mengadakan kerjasama dengan perusahaan Phantom." Ucap Sebastian. Ciel hanya diam sambil menimbang-nimbang.

"Apa ada yang aneh dengan perusahaan itu?"

"Saya rasa tidak. Saya sudah menyelidikinya, dan hanya perusahaan itu saja yang bersih dari segala macam masalah di Inggris." Kata Sebastian sambil memasang pose berfikir dengan tangannya yang ditaruh di dagunya.

"Berhentilah memasang pose itu. Kau membuatku mual." Ucap Ciel dengan memandang Sebastian tajam.

Sebastian hanya tersenyum pada majikan kecilnya itu. Semuanya sangat menarik. Jiwa, tubuh dan sikapnya.

"Kalau bergitu kapan kita akan mengadakan rapat dengan mereka?" tanya Ciel sambil membaca surat-suratnya lagi.

"Mereka baru akan tiba kesini besok dan kita bisa membuat jadwal dengan mereka lusa." Kata Sebastian.

"Hn, kau atur semuanya. Dan pastikan tak ada yang aneh dari semuanya."

"Yes, my lord." Kata Sebatian sambil membungkukkan badan. Ciel bahkan tak tau jika Sebastian sedang menyeringai iblis.

'Semua ini akan lebih menarik lagi. Jiwa-jiwa yang manis. Jiwa murni tanpa dendam dan hanya ada kebahagiaan, atau jiwa murni dengan bumbu dendam yang pekat.' Pikir Sebastian sambil menjilat bibirnya yang seketika itu terasa kering, matanya pun berubah menjadi merah dengan cahaya aneh.

.

.

.

**-Tbc-**

**Mind to review?**

**Kritik dan saran di tunggu^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fandom : Naruto and Kuroshitsuji**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Tosobo**

**Pairing : SasuNaru—SebasCiel slight SebasNaru**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Supernatural**

**Rated: T , T+, M**

**Warning : Typos, OOC, Sebastian tetap jadi demon, Yaoi, Shonen-Ai, Alur Kecepatan, Crossover pertama jadi mohon maklum, Bahasa masih acak-acakan, Dll**

Summary: Naruto dan Sasuke dari jepang harus di utus untuk melakukan sebuah join dengan perusahan Phantom Co di Inggris. Mereka bahkan di kejutkan dengan adanya iblis di dunia. Sebastian tertarik dengan jiwa suci Naruto! Semua itu ternyata juga di bumbui sebuah kisah cinta merepotkan. Sasuke dan Ciel bekerja sama untuk membuat Naruto tidak terikat perjanjian dengan Sebastian!

"**Dont't Like, Don't Read"**

.

.

'**Tempation of love'**

**(Chapter 2)**

**.**

**Di apartemen pribadi SasuNaru.**

Sasuke sedang menyesap kopinya sambil duduk manis di atas sofa nyamannya. Sesekali mata onixnya melihat sosok Naruto yang sedang menyiapkan semua kebutuhannya untuk pergi ke Inggris nanti. Dahinya berkerut melihatnya aneh. Tumben sekali Naruto yang di kenal paling malas ke tempat dingin, dengan semangatnya pergi ke Inggris yang sekarang sedang musim dingin.

"Dobe." Panggil Sasuke memanggil Naruto. Naruto menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak melihat Sasuke.

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto yang dipanggil. Berjalan mendekati Sasuke, lalu duduk di sebelah Sasuke. "Ada apa, 'Suke?" Tanya Naruto manja.

Sasuke paling tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika 'Dobe'nya yang ini sudah mulai menggunakan nada manjanya, membuatnya ingin 'memakannya' saja.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke.

"Grr... itu bukan jawaban, Teme." Geram Naruto kesal. Sudah manja-manja dirinya, dan sekarang 'Temenya' ini malah hanya menanggapinya dengan gumaman tidak jelas itu. Grr... Naruto semakin kesal saja, jika memikirkannya.

Dan akhirnya Naruto kembali membenahi semua barangnya dan Sasuke—tentunya. Sedangkan Sasuke mencoba menghilangkan semua kejanggalan dalam tingkah Naruto itu.

.

(~^ 3^)~(+o+)

.

**Inggris—kediaman Phantomhive.**

Maylen sedang membereskan semua mansion yang tentunya bukannya beres dan rapih malah menjadi tidak rapih. Semua peralatan makan salah di taruh dan lantai yang basah karena air dari lap pel. Yang akhirnya hanya menjadi pekerjaan tambahan untuk Sebastian yang hanya menghela nafas lelah.

'Bodoh. Yang kau lakukan hanya membuat masalah.' Pikir Sebastian walau wajahnya sedang tersenyum 'maklum'.

Di dapur Bard sedang 'mencoba' membuat sebuah 'makanan'. Tentunya dengan semua alat masak yang berbeda. Semuanya di lakukan dengan 'sangat teliti' sampai akhirnya seluruh dapur menjadi tempat yang penuh dengan gosong dan berantakan. Bard hanya diam sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sudah peluh corengan hitam itu. Sedangkan Sebastian yang melihatnya sedang meruntuki Bard dalam hatinya, dan wajahnya hanya sedang sweatdrop.

'Koki sialan. Semua makanan dan pekerjaanmu hanya akan membunuh orang.' Pikir Sebastian kesal dengan senyum indah di bibirnya.

Di luar mansion, Finny sedang membuat taman menjadi... hancur. Pepohonan tumbang karena kekuatannya yang tak terkira itu. Bunga-bunga menjadi mati karena salah menggunakan pestisida. Dan banyak dedaunan yang rontok di mana-mana.

Sebastian hanya melihatnya dengan senyum yang 'dingin'. Angin berhembus membuat dedaunan kering itu terbang ke arah Sebastian.

'Manusia bodoh. Setidaknya bekerja 'lah menggunakan otak.' Pikir Sebastian saat dirinya ingin sekali membunuh manusia-manusia tidak berguna di depan matanya itu.

.

Setelah melakukan 'tugasnya' yang sebenarnya sebagian besar bukan kewajibannya. Sebastian dengan sopan mengetuk pintu kamar Ciel, karena tidak ada jawaban dari pemilik kamar. Sebastian masuk dengan membawa troly makanan. Dengan pelan, Sebastian membuka gordeng besar membuat cahaya matahari masuk membuat seorang pemuda manis yang sedang tidur melenguh bangun.

"Engg.." Lenguh pemuda itu sambil sedikit demi sedikit membuka matanya.

Mata pemuda kelabu itu terbuka membuat mata seindah lautan dan matanya sebelah kanannya yang memang berbeda warna dalam itu merefleksikan pandangannya. Dan yang pertama kali di lihatnya adalah seorang butler dengan pakaian hitam dengan wajah sempurnanya—Sebastian. Dengan perlahan pemuda kelabu -Ciel- bangun sambil mengosok matanya, menguap lalu meregangkan setiap sendinya yang serasa kaku sehabis acara tidurnya.

Hidung Ciel mengendus suatu bau yang sangat wangi. Ternyata Sebastian sedang menuangkan earl gray untuknya, dan pastinya dengan madu. Teh selalu datang saat Ciel bangun pagi. Teh pula yang memang di sukai anak berjiwa iblis ini.

Anak yang telah lama meninggalkan cahaya dan berjalan di jalan kegelapan. Kegelapan yang penuh dengan rintangan yang harus di lewatinya dengan cara kotor. Dengan saksi bisu bola matanya yang telah melihat semua aksi dan reaksinya dalam menuju tingkat teratas kehidupan. Kehidupan yang hanya sebentar dan sekejap mata.

Dengan perlahan sesudah meminum tehnya, Ciel di mandikan Sebastian. Tanpa rasa malu sama sekali Ciel melepas semua pakaiannya di depan Sebastian. Membuat tubuh indah, halus, mulus dengan lekuk badan yang pas itu terpampang di depan mata crimson sang iblis. dengan perlahan Sebastian menggosok tubuh Ciel. Membersihkannya sebersih mungkin, tanpa ada kotoran yang tertinggal di tubuh munggil itu. Menggosokkan gigi rapih Ciel yang dari dulu telah di rawat dengan teliti.

'Jiwa dan tubuh yang mulus? Apa 'dia' juga punya tubuh sebagus ini?' Pikir Sebastian. Walau pikirannya bertanya tentang hal seperti itu tapi wajahnya hanya tersenyum sambil terus membersihkan runtutan gigi rapih Ciel.

Setelah semua acara mandi paginya, dan tentu saja sudah menggunakan pakaian. Ciel beranjak dari kamarnya menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan. Setelah sarapan seperti biasa, Ciel selalu bergumul di ruang kerjanya. Ruangan yang dulu selalu di pakai oleh ayahnya untuk bekerja sebagia kepala keluarga Earl Phantomhive.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk." Seru Ciel. Sebastian datang dengan sikapnya yang biasa—menyebalkan. "Ada apa?" Tanya Ciel.

"Saya baru mengecek semuanya. Dan mereka akan datang dalam waktu 5 jam dari sekarang. Dan nanti sore anda dapat bertemu mereka secara langsung." Ucap Sebastian memberikan laporan pada Ciel.

"Hn. Kau urus semua itu. Apa hanya itu yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"Iya. Selama ini belum ada lagi yang dapat saya sampaikan. Setiap perusahaan sebelah pun tidak ada yang mencurigakan sama sekali." Jelas Sebastian. Dahi Ciel berkerut mendengar semua penjelasan itu. Sebastian yang memang tau apa yang sedang di pikirkan otak cerdas Ciel akhirnya membuka suara lagi. "Hanya ada beberapa hal ganjil yang sedang saya selidiki." Ucap Sebastian.

"Hal ganjil?" Tanya Ciel sambil menumpukan dagunya di kedua tangannya yang dipersatukan dan ditaruh di atas meja kerjanya. Dengan pose seperti itu Ciel terus menerus melihat Sebastian.

"Iya. Sesuai dengan surat yang mulia ratu yang anda berikan pada saya, ada beberapa bagian yang menurut saya aneh."

"Aku juga berpikiran seperti itu." Ucap Ciel sambil memasang tampang berfikirnya. "Kau hubungi Undertaker, ada beberapa urusan yang harus aku lakukan dengannya." Lanjut Ciel memberikan perintah pada Sebastian.

"Untuk apa anda memanggilnya?" Tanya Sebastian.

"Aku rasa dia bisa membantuku dalam hal itu." Ucap Ciel ambigu sambil menujukan seringaiannya lalu berbalik ke belakang untuk melihat salju yang mulai turun di pagi hari ini. Sebastian tanpa bicara dan bertanya lagi mulai menjalankan perintah tuannya. Setelah membungkukan badannya, Sebastian pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Ciel yang sedang memikirkan sesuatu hal.

Lalu mulai bekerja kembali. Beberapa menit bekerja akhirnya pikiran itu datang kembali. Dengan segera Ciel membaca surat yang datang 2 hari sebelum adanya kabar bahwa yang akan menjadi rekan kerjanya adalah perusahaan dari Jepang. Surat yang berasal dari kerajaan Inggris—Yang Mulia Ratu untuk anjing setianya.

Dahi Ciel berkerut membaca setiap kata yang terdapat dalam surat itu. Tapi tetap saja tidak ada cela sama sekali untuk mengungkap sebuah keganjilan dalam surat ini.

.

Sementara itu di sebuah gedung pencakar langit di Inggris. Seorang pemuda dengan mata merah crimson –sama dengan Sebastian- sedang menyeringai menunjukan giginya yang bagaikan taring sambil melihat orang-orang di bawah. Dengan seringaian yang semakin lebar sambil meminum segelas wine merah, sosok dengan rambut jingga itu menganggat wine di tangan kanannya. Mata crimsonnya sedikit melirik ke arah belakang.

"Permainan ini akan semakin menarik bukan, Sebastian?" Tanya pemuda itu pada sosok Sebastian yang berada di belakangnya.

"Iya, Kyuubi." Seringai Sebastian.

.

.

'_Dia meminta tiga permohonan pada saya. Saya harus melindunginya tanpa boleh mengkhianatinya sampai dia berhasil membalaskan dendamnya. Saya harus mematuhi semua perintahnya. Dan saya tak boleh berkata bohong.'_

.

'Dan apa dengan saya melakukan semua ini. Saya dengan secara syah telah mekhianati semua permohonan dan perjanjian kita? Itu tergantung dengan jiwa yang ada itu. Kita lihat apa jiwa itu lebih baik dari jiwa anda.'

.

.

.

**Tbc**

* * *

Pendek? Gomen.. gomen..

Ini fic terakhir yang akan Loshi update, sebelum hiatus selama 2 bulan untuk ujian kenaikan kelas^^

**Balasan review:**

**Anisa phantomhive: **Pairnya SasuNaru nis hehe.. arigato udah review^^

**Messy Assiah: **hehe kan biar penasaran nee-chan #plakk.. ok, ini lanjutannya^^.. Arigato udah review^^

**Uzumaki Kagari : **hmm.. mungkin ada tap hanya sebatas rekan saling misahin SebasNaru, walau mungkin agak menjurus #plakk.. ini lanjutannya^^.. arigato udah review^^

**Uchiha SasuNaru chan : **kan biar Sebas keliatan jiwa iblisnya #plakk *iblis kan gak punya jiwa -_-.. ini udah lanjut, arigato udah review^^

**Autumn aoki: **arigato hehe.. ini mungkin juga masih gantung ya? Hehe.. gomen ne.. ini udah lanjut, arigato udah review^^

**Kkhukhukhukhudattebayo: **belum.. chap besok baru akan ada. Tp tunggu 2 bulan dulu ya hehe... Loshi mau hiatus dulu buat semesteran hehe^^.. arigato udah review^^

* * *

**Kritik dan saran penulisan, Loshi tunggu.. buat para senpai tolong bantuannya untuk ****Loshi hehe..^^**

**review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fandom : Naruto and Kuroshitsuji**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Tosobo**

**Pairing : SasuNaru—SebasCiel slight SebasNaru**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Supernatural**

**Rated: T , T+, M**

**Warning : Typos, OOC, Sebastian tetap jadi demon, Yaoi, Shonen-Ai, Alur Kecepatan, Crossover pertama jadi mohon maklum, Bahasa masih acak-acakan, Dll**

Summary: Naruto dan Sasuke dari jepang harus di utus untuk melakukan sebuah join dengan perusahan Phantom Co di Inggris. Mereka bahkan di kejutkan dengan adanya iblis di dunia. Sebastian tertarik dengan jiwa suci Naruto! Semua itu ternyata juga di bumbui sebuah kisah cinta merepotkan. Sasuke dan Ciel bekerja sama untuk membuat Naruto tidak terikat perjanjian dengan Sebastian!

"**Dont't Like, Don't Read"**

"blablabla" perkataan

'blablabla' batin

'_blablabla' kutipan dari komik kuroshitsuji_

.

**Previous chapter : **

"Permainan ini akan semakin menarik bukan, Sebastian?" Tanya pemuda itu pada sosok Sebastian yang berada di belakangnya.

"Iya, Kyuubi." Seringai Sebastian.

'_Dia meminta tiga permohonan pada saya. Saya harus melindunginya tanpa boleh mengkhianatinya sampai dia berhasil membalaskan dendamnya. Saya harus mematuhi semua perintahnya. Dan saya tak boleh berkata bohong.'_

'Dan apa dengan saya melakukan semua ini. Saya dengan secara syah telah mekhianati semua permohonan dan perjanjian kita? Itu tergantung dengan jiwa yang ada itu. kita lihat apa jiwa itu lebih baik dari jiwa anda.'

* * *

'**Tempation of love'**

**(Chapter 3)**

* * *

Sudah cukup lama, Sasuke dan Naruto di dalam pesawat. Penerbangan pertama langsung mereka pesan saat di berikan tugas oleh Minato. Selama di pesawat, Sasuke hanya membaca beberapa laporannya dan Naruto tidur dengan kepalanya yang di sandarkan ke bahu Sasuke. Setiap orang yang melihatnya selalu saja bergumam, mencibir dan iri akan itu. Mereka tidak tau jika Sasuke dan Naruto memiliki hubungan, tapi berbeda jika yang melihat adalah fujodanshi, mereka langsung tersenyum samar melihatnya.

"Tolong kencangkan sabuk pengaman penumpang. Perjalanan akan sampai pada waktu 5 menit lagi." Seorang pramugari berbicara. Sasuke melirik Naruto yang masih tertidur. Mungkin terlalu lelah, karena sebelum melakukan perjalanan, Sasuke memaksa Naruto untuk melakukan 'ritual' paginya.

"Naru... bangun, Naru." Bisik Sasuke dengan lembut sambil sedikit menepuk pipi Naruto.

"Engg? Ada apa, 'Suke?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengambil posisi duduk dan mengucek matanya, sesekali menguap.

"5 menit lagi sampai. Lebih baik kencangkan sabuk pengamanmu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Hmm... "

'Akhirnya sampai juga.' Pikir Naruto sambil melihat ke arah kaca jendela pesawat. Di luar sana hanya ada awan dengan di bagian bawah rumah beberapa gedung besar kota london yang telah terlihat. 'Akan ku buktikan kebenarannya.'

.

"Sebaiknya kita langsung ke hotel. Aku ingin istirahat." Ucap Naruto sambil membawa kopernya. Di sampingnya Sasuke hanya bergumam mengiyakan ajakan Naruto.

.

* * *

.

"Bisakah kau melakukan hal itu... Undertaker?" tanya Ciel. Undertaker yang berada di depannya hanya terkikik mendengar permintaan anak kecil di depannya.

"Saya pikir itu bisa di atur." Jawab Undertaker sambil berjalan ke arah Ciel. "Saya pikir anda terlalu masih kecil untuk hal itu, Earl. Apakah Yang Mulia Ratu tidak terlalu mengekang dan mengandalkan anda?" tanya Undertaker sambil berpikir dengan gaya seorang detektiv.

"Ini semua kemauanku. Dan kau tidak ada sangkut pautnya. Kau hanya perlu membantuku saja." Ucap Ciel sambil memasang muka angkuhnya.

"Ah! Anda memang anjing yang sangat setia." Ucap Undertaker sambil membelai pipi Ciel.

Ciel memandang Undertaker dengan dingin. Sorot matanya mengatakan dia tak suka di pelakukan seperti itu oleh orang 'aneh' di depannya.

"Saya harap anda tidak terlalu percaya pada butler anda itu." Ucap Undertaker terkikik dan menjauh dari Ciel. Mengelilingi tubuh Ciel yang sedang duduk di tempat kerjanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ciel dengan mata yang meminta penjelasan.

"Tuan butler bisa saja sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang bahkan anda sendiri tidak ketahui." Jawab Undertaker dengan mata hijau emeraldnya yang berkilau. Kikikannya tergantikan dengan senyum penuh arti.

"Itu tidak ada kaitannya denganmu. Aku bisa menanganinya sendiri." Jawab Ciel angkuh.

"Khe..khe..khe... Yah itulah Earl. Sangat percaya diri." Kekeh undertaker. Ciel masih memandangnya tak suka. Dalam pikirannya sebenarnya sedang memikirkan semua yang di katakan Undertaker.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk." Seru Ciel.

Sebastian masuk, tersenyum pada Undertaker yang berada di ruangan itu juga.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ciel.

"Mereka telah sampai. Sesuai dugaan saya mereka akan datang besok pagi untuk menemui anda." Jawab Sebastian.

"Hmm... kau atur semuanya." Perintah Ciel.

"Baik, tuan muda."

Dan Sebastian pun pergi dari tempat itu. Ciel memadang Undertaker. "Aku harap kau tidak lupa pada tugasmu, Undertaker." Ucap Ciel.

"Tentu."

.

Di malam hari, seperti biasanya. Ciel selalu tidak bisa tidur. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Tapi dia merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal di kasusnya yang sekarang. Dan entah kenapa, pikirannya selalu melayang pada kata-kata Undertaker tadi siang. 'Sebastian...?' pikir Ciel sambil merenung di atas tidurnya. Tanda perjanjiannya dengan Sebastian terlihat jelas dari mata kanannya.

Ciel terus merenung dan berpikir sampai akhirnya, dia tidak menyadari kalau dirinya telah sampai di alam mimpi.

.

* * *

.

Pagi hari di hotel. Naruto sedang bersiap-siap untuk menuju kediaman Phantomhive. Sedangkan Sasuke karena sudah siap dari tadi, dia hanya melihat Naruto yang sedang memakai bajunya.

Tubuh tan halus milik Naruto terlindungi oleh kemeja berwarna putih. Sasuke terus melihat gerak-gerik Naruto. Naruto sedang menyisir rambutnya yang tetap saja bermodel durian itu. memberikan sedikit penyegar pada wajahnya, memakai parfum, menggunakan penyegar mulut. Dahi Sasuke berkerut. Tumben sekali Naruto-nya melakukan banyak sekali persiapan. Biasanya pergi kantor juga Naruto hanya menggunakan parfum saja.

Naruto sudah menggunkan dasinya lalu memakai jas hitamnya. Melihat Sasuke yang sedang melihatnya di sofa. Menghampiri Sasuke yang sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu sampai tidak menyadari Naruto yang sedang berjongkok sambil melihat wajah Sasuke dari dekat. Dengan jahil Naruto meniupkan nafas segarnya ke arah wajah Sasuke.

Tersenyum saat Sasuke sadar dan tersentak karena ulahnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Naruto sambil duduk di samping Sasuke untuk memakai sepatunya.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Sasuke seadanya. Sasuke melihat Naruto lagi, mengendus sedikit wangi Naruto. wangi yang sangat di senanginya. "Wangi sekali kau? Apa kau ingin sekalian menggoda direktur perusahan Phantom?" tanya Sasuke menyelidik dengan sedikit nada mencibir.

Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke, menghela nafas. "Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, 'Suke. Aku hanya ingin reputasi kita di mata mereka itu baik. Lagi pula kau ingin aku tampil dengan keadaan yang biasa saja. kita dengarkan, mereka itu termasuk keluarga bangsawan, jadi kita setidaknya terlihat sedikit elegan di mata mereka." ucap Naruto dengan alasan yang panjang itu.

"Hn. Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu jika kau memang ingin menggoda." Jawab Sasuke. Naruto tersenyum dengan lembut, menarik wajah Sasuke untuk mendekat dengan wajahnya.

Cup

Sebuah ciuman di pagi hari. Hanya sebuah ciuman lembut untuk mengalirkan perasaan nyaman dan cinta yang berada di antara mereka.

Naruto mengakhiri ciuman singkat itu. Tersenyum melihat mata Sasuke dengan lurus. "Aku hanya milikmu, 'Suke." Bisik Naruto sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hn. Pasti." Jawab Sasuke posesif.

.

Naruto dan Sasuke hanya sarapan sedikit di hotel. Dengan segera mereka keluar dari hotel. Seorang laki-laki dengan pakaian hitam menyambut mereka. membungkuk di hadapan mereka. "Apa anda tuan Uzumaki dan Uchiha?" tanya laki-laki itu dengan sopan.

Sebenarnya mereka sedikit bingung. Tapi dengan sikap tenang Sasuke menanggapinya. "Ya." Jawabnya.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum membuat Naruto seketika itu merona. Wajah laki-laki itu tidak terlalu jauh berbeda dari Sasuke. Sama-sama tampan dan penampilannya juga tidak kalah, keren. Perbedaannya hanya senyumannya saja. Sasuke berwajah tampan tanpa senyuman sedikitpun, dan selalu berwajah datar. Berbeda dengan laki-laki yang berada di depannya, wajah tampannya terlihat lebih tampan karena senyuman itu, senyuman yang di pikiran Sasuke adalah senyuman mesum.

"Saya Sebastian Michaelis. Saya akan mengantarkan anda ke kediaman keluarga Phantomhive." Ucap laki-laki yang ternyata adalah Sebastian.

"Ba-baik." Jawab Naruto dengan sedikit gugup. Pria menyimpang mana yang tidak gugup, jika di depannya ada sosok seorang Seme yang sangat tampan.

Sasuke mendengus tidak suka mendengar jawab Naruto. 'Kenapa si Dobe harus gugup? Tampangnya bahkan terlihat sangat menyebalkan.' Pikir Sasuke sambil memandang tajam Sebastian.

"Mari saya antarkan." Ucap Sebastian. Lalu membukakan pintu kereta kuda untuk Sasuke dan Naruto. Sasuke masuk pertama, dan Naruto di belakang Naruto. saat Naruto ingin naik, kakinya terasa sedikit tergelincir, Sebastian yang melihatnya langsung bergerak lebih cepat. Memegangi pinggul Naruto membuat Naruto tidak terjatuh. Sasuke kesal melihat itu, langsung memegang tangan Naruto dan menyuruhnya untuk cepat masuk.

"Terima kasih, err.. ." ucap Naruto.

"Panggil saya Sebastian. Karena saya hanya seorang butler." Ucap Sebastian tersenyum lalu ikut naik untuk menjalankan kereta kuda itu.

.

"Kau sengaja?" tanya Sasuke memecah keheningan di antaranya dan Naruto. Naruto yang merasa di ajak bicara menoleh melihat Sasuke, mengalihkan pandangannya dari luar.

"Maksudmu?" balik tanya Naruto. sungguh dia tidak mengerti apa yang di maksud Sasuke.

"Kau sengaja ingin di pegang oleh butler itu bukan?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang tajam.

Naruto sekarang tau apa yang di maksud Sasuke. Menghela nafas lelah, "Oh, ayolah 'Suke. Tadi aku benar-benar akan jatuh. Dia hanya ingin menolongku." Ucap Naruto.

"Begitukah?"

"Iya, memang kau lebih memilih melihatku jatuh di bandingkan di tolong oleh Sebastian?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn."

"Terima kasih. Aku senang kau yang pengertian." Ucap Naruto sambil menaruh kepalanya di bahu Sasuke.

Mereka kembali pada keheningan dalam perjalanan.

.

.

Butuh waktu 1 jam menuju kediaman Phantomhive menggunakan kereta kuda. Sasuke dan Naruto keluar dari kereta kuda, melihat mansion yang sangat megah di depan mereka. Naruto terkagum melihatnya, sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam tidak menanggapi.

"Mansion yang hebat." Puji Naruto sambil berjalan di samping Sasuke dan Sebastian yang berada di depannya.

"Terima kasih, tuan muda kami akan tersanjung mendengar pujian anda." Ucap Sebastian masih tetap melangkah. "Sialahkan duduk dan menyamankan diri." Ucap Sebastian sembari membimbing Naruto ke arah sofa yang tersedia. "Harap anda menunggu di sini. Saya akan memanggilkan tuan muda." ucap Sebastian sambil membungkuk hormat lalu pergi.

Sasuke dan Naruto hanya diam. Menunggu dalam diam di ruangan itu.

Tap tap tap

Suara langkah kaki terdengar bergema dengan jelas. Sasuke maupun Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah langkah kaki itu. Sasuke maupun Naruto melihat seorang anak kecil yang sangat manis dengan angkuhnya berjalan di depan Sebastian.

"Mari tuan muda." ucap Sebastian membuat Sasuke maupun Naruto membelalakkan matanya.

'Tu-tuan muda? jadi anak ini direktur perusahaan Phantom?' Pikir Sasuke.

'Anak yang sangat manis! Aku jadi ingin punya anak.' Pikir Naruto dengan anehnya.

"Perkenalkan, dia adalah tuan muda kami, kepala keluarga Phantomhive sekaligus direktur perusahaan Phantom, Ciel Phantomhive." Ucap Sebastian memperkenalkan Ciel.

Sasuke dan Naruto untuk yang kedua kalinya tertegun. Takjub dengan bocah laki-laki manis di depan mereka. sedangkan Sebastian melihat Naruto dengan mata crimsonnya. Detik itu sedikit seringaian terpantri di wajah tampannya.

.

Sesosok bayangan hitam menyerinagi melihat itu semua. Mata merahnya di hiasi sebuah cahaya dengan kilat yang mempesona. Di balik itu semua, orang dengan mata emeraldnya itu terkikik melihat itu, lalu bergumam, "Saya rasa ini akan lebih rumit lagi, Earl."

.

'Apakah mata biru itu juga akan berpaling ke dalam kegelapan? Jika iya, saya akan menunggu, jika tidak, saya akan buat mata itu berpaling untuk yang kedua kalinya.'

.

'_Dia tak ragu-ragu membaikkan badannya dari cahaya menuju kegelapan dengan langkah yang bermartabat. Entah indah atau bodoh. Tapi, saat anda menerima mahkota yang di hiasi keputusan, jiwa anda pasti akan nikmat sekali.'_

...

.

.

Tbc

* * *

Horeeee akhirnya, aku update juga. Rencananya mau di tunggu sampe nanti udah ulangan tapi karena gak kuat, dan takut ilang di lappy, jadinya sekarang aja deh hehe.. mohon kerja samanya, maaf belum bisa bls satu persatu review^^

Mind to review?^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Fandom : Naruto and Kuroshitsuji**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Pairing : SasuNaru—SebasCiel slight SebasNaru**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Supernatural**

**Rated: T , T+, M**

**Warning : Typos, OOC, Sebastian tetap jadi demon, Yaoi, Shonen-Ai, Alur Kecepatan, Crossover pertama jadi mohon maklum, Bahasa masih acak-acakan, Dll**

Summary: Naruto dan Sasuke dari jepang harus di utus untuk melakukan sebuah join dengan perusahan Phantom Co di Inggris. Mereka bahkan di kejutkan dengan adanya iblis di dunia. Sebastian tertarik dengan jiwa suci Naruto! Semua itu ternyata juga di bumbui sebuah kisah cinta merepotkan. Sasuke dan Ciel bekerja sama untuk membuat Naruto tidak terikat perjanjian dengan Sebastian!

"**Dont't Like, Don't Read"**

.

**Previous chapter : **

"Perkenalkan, dia adalah tuan muda kami, kepala keluarga Phantomhive sekaligus direktur perusahaan Phantom, Ciel Phantomhive." Ucap Sebastian memperkenalkan Ciel.

Sasuke dan Naruto untuk yang kedua kalinya tertegun. Takjub dengan bocah laki-laki manis di depan mereka. Sedangkan Sebastian melihat Naruto dengan mata crimsonnya. Detik itu sedikit seringaian terpantri di wajah tampannya.

.

Sesosok bayangan hitam menyeringai melihat itu semua. Mata merahnya di hiasi sebuah cahaya dengan kilat yang mempesona. Di balik itu semua, orang dengan mata emeraldnya itu terkikik melihat itu, lalu bergumam, "Saya rasa ini akan lebih rumit lagi, Earl."

.

'Apakah mata biru itu juga akan berpaling ke dalam kegelapan? Jika iya, saya akan menunggu, jika tidak, saya akan buat mata itu berpaling untuk yang kedua kalinya.'

.

'_Dia tak ragu-ragu membaikkan badannya dari cahaya menuju kegelapan dengan langkah yang bermartabat. Entah indah atau bodoh. Tapi, saat anda menerima mahkota yang di hiasi keputusan, jiwa anda pasti akan nikmat sekali.'_

.

'**Tempation of love'**

**(Chapter 4)**

**.**

Sebastian tersenyum ramah melihat kedua orang yang sepertinya masih belum mempercayai bahwa anak kecil itu—Ciel, adalah pemilik sekaligus kepala rumah Phantomhive. Sebastian berjalan ke arah Naruto, Naruto sendiri yang merasa didekati melihat ke arah Sebastian. "Anda bukan orang pertama dan kedua yang terkejut." ucap Sebastian tersenyum menyatakan sebuah kenyataan.

Naruto merona dibuatnya. Lalu dengan pelan Naruto menjawab, "Ah, iya."

Sasuke kesal melihat prilaku Sebastian yang selalu melihat Naruto dengan cara yang menurutnya 'tidak wajar'. Ingin menunjukkan Naruto miliknya juga tidak mungkin karena dia dituntut oleh profesionalitasnya dihadapan dengan rekan bisnisnya. Jadi dengan berusaha sabar, Sasuke menekan rasa kesalnya.

"Jadi, boleh kita mulai?" tanya Sasuke tanpa basa-basi lagi. Dia tidak mau terlalu lama berada disini. Tempat ini begitu dipeluhi hawa lain yang menurutnya sangat tidak menyenangkan. Mentap mata biru laut Ciel yang menurutnya masih lebih bagus mata biru langit Naruto—dengan tajam.

Ciel menghela nafas, berusaha profesional walau dia tidak suka di pandang tajam seperti itu oleh orang lain. "Baik, silahkan duduk." Ucap Ciel sambil mempersilahkan Naruto yang sudak kembali normal—tanpa rona merah, dan Sasuke untuk duduk.

Sebastian berpamitan untuk pergi ke belakang. Tentu saja, dia lebih baik untuk pergi dan mengurusi pekerja di dapur. Lagi pula dia punya rencana lain disini.

Berbeda lagi dengan Naruto yang walaupun sudah terduduk apik, dia masih melihat Sebastian tersenyum sambil melirik ke arahnya. Naruto tersentak lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya sepenuhnya pada Ciel dan Sasuke yang sedang berbicara. Sebastian pun menyeringai mengetahuinya.

.

"Jadi bisa kalian jelaskan dengan proyek kali ini?" tanya Ciel.

Sasuke menjelaskannya dengan baik, tentu saja dibantu dengan Naruto. Ciel memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Melihat, dan berpikir tentang semua untung rugi yang bisa di dapatnya saat melakukan kerja sama dalam proyek nanti.

"Kita bisa memantau beberapa bulan untuk melihat perkembangan konsumen atas produk terbaru yang akan diluncurkan. Buat beberapa sempel dan minta pendapat dari konsumen untuk mengetahui feedback yang mereka berikan." Jelas Naruto.

"Ya, itu ide yang lumayan." Ucap Ciel.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar apa yang dikatakan Ciel. "Bolehkah itu katakan bahwa kerja sama ini kita mulai?" tanya Naruto kembali.

Ciel berpikir sejenak lalu tersenyum bisnis. "Tentu," jawabnya menjabat tangan Naruto dan Sasuke secara bergantian.

.

Sasuke dan Naruto akan berpamitan pergi apabila tidak Sebastian datang dengan tiba-tiba. "Maaf, tapi diluar badai datang, dan kereta kuda tidak dapat berjalan apabila badai belum berhenti." Ucap Sebastian.

"Benarkan?" tanya Ciel sambil melihat ke arah jendela. Menyingkabkan gorden jendela itu dengan pelan lalu menghela nafas. "Sebastian benar. Kalian menginaplah dulu di sini." ucap Ciel.

Naruto melihat ke arah Sasuke seperti meminta persetujuan. Sasuke yang melihat pandangan mata meminta Naruto pun menghela nafas, "Baiklah, kami akan menginap disini." Jawab Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum senang, entah apa yang mendorongnya untuk memeluk Ciel dengan cepat. "Ciel, sekarang kita teman. Karena urusan bisnis sudah selesai jadi kita berteman baik ya?" ucap Naruto sambil memeluk erat Ciel.

"Ka-kau..."

"Tuan muda memang membutuhkan teman yang baik." Ucap Sebastian sambil tersenyum memotong Ciel yang akan bicara. Ciel melihat Sebastian dengan kesal, lalu melihat Sasuke.

"Hei, bisakah kau lepaskan pemuda bondle ini dariku?" tanya Ciel sambil melihat Sasuke tajam.

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Naru, sudah lepaskan." ucap Sasuke sambil melepaskan pelukan maut Naruto. Naruto mendengus memajukan bibir munggilnya sambil menatap Sasuke kesal karena dia merasa kesenangannya memeluk Ciel di ganggu. Tapi kemudia berpikir lagi, 'Apa mungkin Sasuke cemburu?' pikirnya aneh. Jadi, Naruto menurut saja daripada harus adu omongan kembali dengan Sasuke.

"Sebastian," panggil Ciel. Sebastian menjawab panggilan Ciel dengan maju beberapa langkah mendekatkan diri. "Bawa mereka ke kamarnya." Perintah Ciel.

"Baik, bocchan." Jawab Sebastian. "Nah, mari ikuti saya. Saya akan menjukkan dimana kamar anda." Ucap Sebastian ramah. Dengan perlahan Sebastian melangkah terlebih dahulu diikuti Naruto dan Sasuke, sedangkan Ciel kembali ke ruang kerjanya.

.

Clek,

Pintu salah satu kamar pun terbuka. Sebastian berbalik sambil tersenyum ramah. "Ini kamar anda sekalian. Silahkan anggaplah kamar sendiri, apabila ada yang dibutuhkan, silahkan panggil saya." Ucap Sebastian.

Naruto tetap sibuk melihat sikap Sebastian dengan teliti. Karena Naruto tidak juga menjawab akhrinya Sasuke menjawabnya. "Ya," jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

Sebastian tersenyum hingga matanya tidak terlihat, "Kalau begitu, saya permisi." Ucap Sebastian, lalu meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto di depan pintu kamar itu berdua. Sasuke masuk terlebih dulu, sedangkan Naruto masih sibuk melihat Sebastian. Pandangannya tidak bisa di deskripsikan. Menghela nafas lalu masuk ke dalam kamar itu.

.

'Pandangan mata yang bagus,' Pikir Sebastian menyeringai. Di belakangnya terdapat sebuah aura yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh manusia biasa. Aura berwarna merah, hingga membuat matanya yang semerah crimson menyala. Dengan perlahan Sebastian menjilat bibir bawahnya, lalu menyeringai semakin lebar.

Sebastian pun menghilang di tikungan pertama, bersamaan dengan Naruto yang berjalan masuk ke kamarnya.

.

Di ruang kerjanya, Ciel dengan tenang menutup matanya. Berkas-berkas berwarna putih bertebaran di mejanya. Merasa pusing dikepalanya, Ciel pun meremas kepalanya. "Benarkah yang dikatakan Undertaker?" tanya Ciel entah pada siapa.

'Sebastian,' Pikirnya. 'Apa dia benar-benar mengkhianatiku? Tapi perjanjian ini... darah Sebastian.' Pikirnya sambil menyentuh salah satu matanya yang tertutup. Mengelusnya dengan perlahan, lalu dengan cepat Ciel beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan ke luar kamar.

Pikirannya penat dengan semua yang ada. Surat baginda ratu yang diterimanya, perkataan Undertaker tadi siang, dan Sebastian. Tidak ada satupun bukti dan sesuatu yang bisa di sambungkan. Bagaikan benang kusut yang tidak diketahui ujungnya dan Ciel yang berada di tengah. Ciel bingung untuk memilih jalan mana yang akan dilewatinya terlebih dahulu.

Ciel berhenti di salah satu jendela mansionnya. Melihat ke arah luar yang dipenuhi badai yang lumayan besar. Terus melihat keluar dengan otaknya yang masih berjalan dengan baik. Ciel membulatkan matanya, tapi setelah itu Ciel kembali dengan wajah datar dan dinginnya. 'Sekarang, aku tau apa yang kau rencanakan, Sebastian.'

.

Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang sedang tiduran sambil memunggunginya. 'Ada apa lagi sih?' pikir Naruto melihat gelagat Sasuke yang sepertinya sedang jengah akan sesuatu hal.

"Suke," Naruto mencoba memanggil. Tapi orang yang dipanggil sama sekali tidak menyahut dan malah menutup matanya—berpura-pura tidur. Naruto menghela nafas pelan melihat kelakuan Sasuke. "Kau marah padaku?" tanyanya dan Sasuke belum mau menjawab. "Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Sasuke mulai membuka matanya.

"Jika iya, aku minta maaf. Aku sungguh tidak tau apa yan—"

Bruk

Naruto jatuh di rajang dengan posisi, dirinya yang ditindih oleh Sasuke. Naruto membulatkan matanya, kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. Dia tidak mengira bahwa Sasuke akan langsung menyerangnya seperti itu. Dia pikir Sasuke hanya akan menjawabnya dengan perkataan yang seperti biasa ataupun mengacuhkannya.

Shappire memandang kaget pada onix yang memancarkan kemarahan.

"Kau tidak tau apa salahmu, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke dengan tajam.

Naruto meneguk ludahnya. Dia sungguh tidak tau kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba menjadi seperti sekarang. Dan kenapa Sasuke bertanya dengan nada yang dia tidak sukai.

Jadi, Naruto mencoba melepaskan diri dari belenggu Sasuke. Mendorong dada bidang Sasuke yang bahkan tidak bergerak sedikit pun, tapi malah semakin mendekat padanya. Hingga Naruto bisa merasakan tubuh Sasuke dan nafas Sasuke di wajahnya.

"Su-suke," panggil Naruto dengan tergagap. Melihat mata Sasuke yang begitu kelam. "A-aku sungguh tidak tau." Lanjut Naruto.

Sasuke memelincingkan matanya. Dia tidak suka jika Dobenya ini selalu tidak tau kesalahannya dimana. Melihat lelaki lain dengan pandangan terpesona dan wajah merona itu, apakah itu bukan kesalahan namanya? Silahkan sebuat dia posesif, tapi memang ini lah sikapnya. Dia tidak suka jika miliknya melihat atau bahkan lebih parah berpindah tangan menjadi milik orang lain. Tidak, dia tidak mau itu terjadi sedikit pun.

Ingatkan Dobenya sekali lagi jika Uchiha tidak mau properti miliknya di sentuh atau melihat pemilik lain, selain Uchiha—sang pemiliknya. Latar keluarganya yang kaya dan memudahkannya untuk memiliki apapun, dan karena didikan yang sedikit dimanja oleh kedua orang tuanya. Sasuke menjadi pribadi yang terlalu egois. Tapi ini bukanlah egois, tanda-tanda Naruto yang seperti mempunyai perasaan pada butler itu membuatnya berpikir demikian. Dia tidak suka pada pemikirannya sendiri, tapi semua itu tidak bisa dia hilangkan karena telah menjadi darah dan dagingnya sedari kecil.

"Kau sangat salah, Naruto." ucap Sasuke dingin.

Deg

Naruto mulai merasakan firasat buruk. Sasuke sudah mulai memanggil namanya dengan nama asli dengan nada yang begitu dingin. Naruto cukup tau apa yang akan terjadi jika semua ini berlanjut, dia cukup mengetahui tabiat Sasuke. Tapi dia menginginkan semua itu. Dia ingin mencoba merubah Sasuke, apakah sekarang saatnya? Disaat kesalahpahaman terjadi? Berusaha pun Naruto tau dia hanya akan sia-sia belaka.

"Kau tau kesalahanmu?" tanya Sasuke berbisik. Naruto menggeleng pelan menjawab. Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya dengan perlahan ke tekuk Naruto, "Kau melihat pria lain yang bahkan lebih 'rendah' dari pemilikmu. Merona hanya dengan senyuman 'palsunya'. Melihatnya dengan pandangan berbinar." Ucap Sasuke dingin. Naruto membulatkan matanya mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. "—dan kau tau, aku tidak suka semua itu." lanjut Sasuke.

"Ta—"

"Tidak ada bantahan. Aku tidak suka dibantah, Naruto." jawab Sasuke cepat memotong perkataan Naruto.

"Tapi, Suke... a-aku begitu karena—"

"Karena kau menyukainya?" tanya Sasuke menyeringai. "Heh, kau memang sulit di atur, hah." Ucap Sasuke.

Naruto sakit. Dia tidak suka saat Sasuke seperti ini. saat kemarin, dia masih yakin jika Sasuke bisa di tenangkannya. Tapi sekarang? Dia tau apa yang harus dilakukannya. Tapi tidak di sini. di kediaman milik orang lain.

.

.

Di sisi lain, Sebastian sedang berjalan dengan santai menuju salah satu ruangan yang memang rutin ditengoknya di setiap jam malam. Sebastian terus berjalan dengan membawa lilin berada di tangan kirinya. Satu belokan dan pada pintu ke tiga dia membukanya.

Clek

Sebastian melihat ruangan itu gelap, hanya cahaya dari luar yang menerangi kamar itu. Sebastian menengok kembali ke sisi bagian lain kamar itu. Berdiri seseorang yang begitu di kenalnya dengan piama tidurnya. Sebastian tersenyum, orang itu selalu seperti ini setiap malam. Seperti menunggunya dan baru akan tertidur dengan nyenyak.

Sebastian melangkahkan kakinya, "Tuan muda," panggil Sebastian.

Ciel—orang itu tidak menengok sama sekali. Hanya diam dan terus melihat ke arah luar jendela yang menampilkan pemandangan halaman mansionnya yang indah tertimpa cahaya bulan.

Sebastian yang tidak mendapatkan respon hanya diam. Dia tidak mempunyai keinginan untuk mendorong tuan mudanya untuk bicara. Dia hanya akan menunggu untuk mendapatkan respon. Dan saat dia menunggu, yang boleh memberi perintah hanyalah Ciel.

"Sebastian," ucap Ciel.

Sebastian tidak tersentak, dan hanya menjawab dengan senyum, "Ya, tuan muda." jawabnya.

Ciel membalikkan badannya untuk melihat sosok Sebastian dengan mata biru lautnya. Melihat betapa sempurnanya sosok di hadapannya. Sosok yang hanya boleh dia miliki, tidak oleh orang lain. Ciel membutuhkan Sebastian, dan tentu Ciel tau akan hal itu. Tapi, Ciel tidak tau apa yang dimasuk ke dalam daftar kebutuhannya pada sosok satu ini. Ciel hanya berpikir dia tidak bisa melakukan dan mendapatkan semua ini jika bukan karena sosok itu. Jadi, Ciel tidak akan membiarkan seorang pun mengambil sosok yang hanya miliknya itu.

"Ini perintah, jangan pernah mengkhianatiku ataupun melakukan sesuatu di luar kehendakku!" ucap Ciel.

Sebastian tersentak, lalu menyeringai. Dalam pikirannya, manusia di depannya itu memang penuh dengan kejutan. Dengan otak briliantnya, tindak tanduk dirinya memang sudah di ketahui. Dan Sebastian tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

Jadi, Sebastian hanya akan menjawab dengan tegasnya, "Yes, my lord."

.

Kenangan itu terulang. Sebastian sangat ingat hari dimana madam Red—bibi dari Ciel atau Angelina Durless—meninggal pada saat kasus Jack the Ripper. Di pemakaman itu, Sebastian yakin Ciel adalah anak yang begitu tabah dengan hati yang kuat—walaupun di luar, Ciel adalah seorang anak biasa yang rapuh. Dan saat itu juga, Ciel berkata padanya.

"_Ini perintah! Hanya kau ksatriaku yang tak boleh mengkhianatiku, kau tidak boleh jauh dari sisiku. Sampai kapan pun!"_

Dan dengan bersimpuh di depan anak itu, Sebastian berkata, _"Yes, my lord."_

.

.

Di sebuah kegelapan malam, kedua pasangan berbeda dalam sebuah mansion terikat oleh sebuah benang merah kasat mata. Mereka tidak tau jika mata ruby itu jelas melihat mereka dengan tatapan mencemooh. Ternyata benar harus dia kah yang turun tangan? Ternyata kaki tangannya memang tidak bisa lebih jauh lagi. Hanya dia yang bisa melakukannya!

Kyuubi menatap Sebastian dengan mata rubynya yang menyala dengan sangat merah. Kesal! Ternyata hanya begitu kemampuan Sebastian dalam mengelabui anak kecil. Kyuubi hanya mendengus, menyeringai lalu hilang bersama dengan cahaya bulan yang tertutup dengan awan.

"Kutunggu kau untuk lepas dari kekangan anak itu, Sebastian." Gumam Kyuubi. Kyuubi baru saja akan pergi jika saja sosok dengan rambut putih panjang dengan death scythe-nya tidak menghadangnya. Kedua mata berbeda warna itu melihat dengan tatapan berbeda. Mata ruby itu melihat mata emerald dengan tatapan tajam, sedangkan emerald itu menatapnya dengan jenaka.

Rambut putih itu berkibar dengan adanya angin malam dengan badai besar, bibir pucat itu menyeringai melihat mahluk di depannya. "Jadi, mahluk ini yang berada di sekitar, earl?" gumam sosok itu.

Kyuubi hanya diam, "Ternyata anak itu mempunyai mahluk sepertimu di sisinya? Oh, anak yang hebat." Ucap Kyuubi dengan tatapan mencela. "Apa yang dilakukan seorang shinigami sepertimu? Aku kira waktumu dalam pekerjaan itu sudah habis, tapi ternyata karena tidak punya pekerjaan. Kau melakukan pekerjaan dengan anak manusia, memalukan." Ejek Kyuubi menyeringai.

"Hihi, kau tidak melihat diri sendiri rupanya. Saya hanya menerima tugas dari earl agar dia bersedia masuk ke dalam peti mati spesial milik saya." Jawab sosok itu dengan di terangi oleh cahaya bulan. Perlahan demi perlahan wajah dengan guratan luka memanjang itu terlihat. Mata emerald nan tajam itu memandang Kyuubi.

"Haruskah kita memulai tragedi dahulu, Kyuubi no Kurama?"

Kyuubi menyeringai. "Haruskah? Kita tidak akan memulai jika setiap aku ada kau akan datang, Undertaker!"

.

.

.

**Tbc**

**A/N: **Gomen baru update sekarang. Entah kenapa rasanya mentok banget kemarin mau lanjutin fic ini. tapi setelah baca ulang komik-komik kuroshitsuji aku judi inget fic ini hehe. So, gimana chap ini, masih gantung? Ok, kalau iya, chap besok akan lebih dipanjangin lagi. Tapi aku masih belum punya gambaran buat pertarungannya nih.. ada yang mau kasih saran?

**Thanks spesial for:**

**Misa –Kun. May. Micha007**: gomen, misa. Aku gak bakalan bisa update cepet-cepet. Banyak ficku yang nuggu T^T, dan lagi aku sibuk belajar. Tapi, ini udah lanjut..^^

**Widi orihara**: ini udah nambah, walau masih kurang-kurang kayanya. Tapi seiring berjalannya cerita akan terus nambah, apalagi pas nanti puncak masalah akan dibuat sebanyak mungkin yang aku bisa^^... ne, ini udah lanjut^^

**Anisa phantomhive**: ini udah lanjut^^

**Aridomiki kiwazayu Ai Ru**: hhaha, di sini Sasuke cemburu lagi kan? Pasti, Sasuke itu posesive sama Naru^^.. ne, ini udah lanjut^^

**Kkhukhukhukhudattebayo**: tugasnya dari ciel ke undertaker ya? Rahasia dong. Kan tugas undertaker itu selalu rahasia, hehe. Ne, ini udah lanjut^^

**Namikaze miwa**: ini udah update, maaf karena updatenya lama, aku sibuk di fic lain dan belajar, jadi hampir aja ini fic gak dilanjut T^T.. ini udah lanjut, makasih udah nunggu fic ini^^

**Review minna, ditunggu ya^^**


End file.
